Over-Shadow (Skia Apok)
Skia Apok is the shunned Princess of Bebberon and one of the main members of The Backwater Division. She ultimately grows to become queen of Bebberon. She is one of Jake Joyner's love interests. Appearance Skia has blue hair, light pink skin and red eyes. She is slim and has pigtails and wears a Photicrian stealth outfit. Personality Skia has a hard exterior that makes her seem like a rebellious teen that resents everything she doesn't like. But once that shell is broken (temporarily most of the time) by being around people she likes, he is an optimistic energetic happy go lucky type of girl. She doesn't like to use her powers, as this is one of the main reasons why she was shunned from her planet. Her family thinks she was affected by some demon. But she starts to embrace them once she becomes a member of The Backwater Division and becomes a powerful being. History On Bebberon, every Photicrian has the natural ability to manipulate light. The planet is known to be one of the most beautiful in the galaxy due to their ability to change light to their liking. Darkness manipulators are usually jailed or killed due to others thinking they are evil. Skia became the first ever Photicrian with royal blood to be a darkness manipulator, at first, she showed no signs of powers, her parents called her a defect but still loved her dearly. But at the age of 16, her dark powers blossomed and they shunned her from the planet, trying to keep the matter secret before word got out, because if it did, the whole world would go for her head. Unfortunately, it was difficult to keep a secret. The ICA decided to get involved so they sent The Backwater Division, even though their planet is beautiful, their ideals are viewed as outdated, so the Backwater division members at the time (First two members and Jake Joyner) head out to Bebberon to intervene. What ultimately ends up happening is that the TBWD help Skia escape the planet. She decides to join TBWD to prove to her people that just because she has dark powers doesn't mean she's evil. Powers and Abilities Skia has the ability to create, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows. She can also control and manipulate the beings that are shrouded in darkness/shadows, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, and teleport between dark areas. Skia can solidify or give solid-like properties to darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. She can create wing constructs to give herself the ability to fly. Skia can manipulate one's shadow by turning it into a tentacle, subduing her opponent. She can also transfer her view to visible shadows other than her own, allowing her to see behind people, or even under doors. Skia is able to see in absolute darkness, plus the darker the area around her is, the more powerful her capabilities are. She has the abilities to absorb light and convert it into dark energy for her to use for her own powers. She can create a blanket of absolute darkness in the area around her, negating her enemies sight. Weaknesses Her ability to create darkness with just her own body is highly limited, so she needs to first absorb light or darkness to fully use her powers, or just manipulate already existing darkness. Skia has to manually absorb light and convert it to dark energy. She automatically absorbs dark energy. Meaning if she doesn't choose to absorb light and gets hit with a light attack, it will weaken her severly. Natural light from a planet's star cannot be absorbed by Skia since she would have to be close to the star to absorb it's light, meaning her powers are much weaker in the daytime, but stronger at night. ETYMOLYGY Σκιά (Skia) is the Greek term for the English word shadow, and Apok is the shortened version of απόχρωση (apóchrosi), which is the Greek term for the English term shade. See Also * Jake Joyner and Skia Apok Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Backwater Division Members Category:Aliens Category:Photicrians